


Whitout you

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Alternative Timeline Canon, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Polyamory, Queliot canon, S3e05, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quando Arielle era morta Quentin si era chiesto come avrebbe fatto, come sarebbe riuscito a crescere un figlio e a completare il mosaico in quelle condizioni.Per fortuna accanto a lui c’era Eliot, Eliot che aveva saputo aspettarlo, Eliot che non gli aveva mai chiesto di scegliere tra lui e Arielle, Eliot che adorava Rupert e che non aveva detto nulla, si era limitato a consolarlo senza dire una parola, come sapeva fare.





	Whitout you

Quando Arielle era morta Quentin si era chiesto come avrebbe fatto, come sarebbe riuscito a crescere un figlio e a completare il mosaico in quelle condizioni.

Per fortuna accanto a lui c’era Eliot, Eliot che aveva saputo aspettarlo, Eliot che non gli aveva mai chiesto di scegliere tra lui e Arielle, Eliot che adorava Rupert e che non aveva detto nulla, si era limitato a consolarlo senza dire una parola, come sapeva fare.

Sembrava passata un’eternità dal loro primo vero bacio, la sera del loro primo anniversario del mosaico, eppure da allora Eliot c’era sempre stato per lui e Quentin lo amava per quello, in quegli anni non aveva mai saputo scegliere chi amasse di più tra sua moglie e il suo migliore amico, li amava entrambi ma in maniera diversa ed entrambi lo sapevano, non li aveva mai visti combattere per il suo affetto, a volte aveva persino avuto l’impressione che i due si amassero più di quanto amavano lui.

Era stato grazie ad Eliot se era riuscito a superare il lutto, Eliot e Rupert erano divenuti le sue ragioni di vita, suo figlio e … il suo migliore amico, il suo amante, suo marito in tutto tranne che nel nome ma non se l’era sentita di impegnarsi una seconda volta, non quando il giorno seguente poteva essere quello in cui avrebbero risolto l’enigma di quel maledetto mosaico. Aveva visto Rupert crescere all’ombra di quel mosaico con autentico orgoglio, entrambi gli avevano narrato di quello che sarebbe accaduto e Rupert aveva giurato che avrebbe tenuto il segreto, quelle informazioni a lui ancora non servivano, forse non gli sarebbero mai servite.

Erano invecchiati assieme, quando Rupert se n’era andato a vivere la sua vita si era sentito come quando Arielle era morta, con Eliot affianco avrebbe superato anche quello, avevano cresciuto un ragazzo meraviglioso e non aveva ragione di preoccuparsi si era detto mentre tornavano a dedicarsi al mosaico, quel mosaico ed Eliot erano ormai le sue uniche certezze.

Alla fine aveva vissuto una lunga e felice vita, aveva vissuto abbastanza da vedere i suoi nipoti crescere e Rupert trovare il suo posto a Fillory, eppure ogni tanto pensava ai suoi amici, non erano ancora nati secondo la linea temporale ma lui ricordava i volti, le voci sebbene sempre meno e cominciasse a confonderli, ricordava meglio le risate dei suoi nipoti e gli occhi di Eliot ché le risposte sarcastiche di Margo o il volto di Alice, eppure tanto tempo prima l’aveva amata così tanto.

Quando Eliot quella mattina era morto non aveva avuto il coraggio di avvisare Rupert, suo figlio si sarebbe sicuramente precipitato ma aveva bisogno da tempo da solo con Eliot. Eliot Waugh era stato il suo migliore amico, un amante come pochi, un compagno e un marito insostituibile e … affrontare quel poco di vita da solo gli appariva insostenibile, aveva così tanto bisogno di Eliot in quel momento, del calore della sua voce, del torpore del suo corpo.

Aveva pensato di lasciarsi morire accanto a lui ma Eliot meritava una sepoltura degna dell’uomo che era stato, uno stregone eccezionale, un grande re e il suo vero amore e niente era più adatto del mosaico aveva pensato. Solo dopo aver finito aveva compreso cosa intendesse l’enigma, consegnare la chiave a Jane Chatwin era stato forse il gesto più difficile di tutta la sua vita ma solo così avrebbe potuto concretamente salvare la magia in futuro, Eliot avrebbe sicuramente capito pensò prima di chiudere gli occhi, aveva sicuramente vissuto una bella vita, lunga e in qualche modo appagante e ora … al resto avrebbero pensato gli altri, lui aveva dato fin troppo a Fillory.


End file.
